The present invention relates generally to splint assemblies, and more particular to dynamic splints or braces for applying torque across joints undergoing rehabilitative therapy.
Injuries or surgery to ankles, wrists, elbows, knees and other joints often results in flexion or extension contractures. These debilitating conditions prevent the patient from fully flexing (in the case of an extension contracture) or extending (in the case of a flexion contracture) the injured joint. Range-of-motion (ROM) splints are dynamic devices commonly used during physical rehabilitative therapy to increase the range of motion over which the patient can flex or extend the joint. Splints of this type are known, and disclosed, for example, in the Mitchell et al. patent entitled DYNAMIC EXTENSION SPLINT, U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,837.
Commercially available range-of-motion splints typically include spring loaded brace sections for applying torque to the injured joint in opposition to the contracture. This force tends to gradually increase the working range or angle of joint motion. Springs, however, are passive devices and exert decreasing amounts of force as they retract. Most range-of-motion splints, therefore, require continual adjustment to maintain a constant amount of applied torque as the patient's range of joint motion increases during therapy. These torque adjusting procedures are time consuming and inconvenient.
In addition, with respect to range-of-motion splints for an ankle joint, commercially available splints do not provide for flexibility between the foot bracket positioned on the side of the foot of the user and the foot plate which supports the foot of the user. This flexibility between the two components is necessary to accommodate foot inversion, which is the twisting of the foot during flexion or extension contractures. Without compensating for foot inversion, an ankle range-of-motion splint will not provide the most beneficial rehabilitative therapy as possible.
It is evident that there is a continuing need for improved range-of-motion splints for an ankle joint. In particular, there is a need for splints capable of applying relatively constant torque over the entire working joint angle range without adjustments. The amount of torque applied by the splint should also be adjustable to suit the needs of different patients. In addition, the splint should provide for flexibility between the foot bracket positioned on the side of the foot of the user and the foot plate which supports the foot of the user to accommodate for foot inversion.